A Moment In The Life Of Me
by SwitzerlandIsEffingAwesome
Summary: When Renesmee Cullen runs away, she doesn't really have a stable reason why. Without anything but the clothes on her back, she lives. With her imagination. A Fantasy/Adventure One-Shot.


**Inspiration: Dax Johnson- A Moment In The Life Of Me**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Moment In The Life Of Me<span>**

I was walking. Walking towards the sun, I wondered how long it would take until I finally met it face to face? Everyone said I was delusional, insane. But I was away from the sun, somewhere where I didn't belong. So I got up and walked, chased the sun and walked away from my past. Leaving everything behind and starting new. And finally, I came into a clearing, it was lit up by sunshine that was pouring down like rain. I tilted my head up to the sun rays and I closed my eyes. Inhaling the aroma of freedom. I had succeeded. And met the sun face to face for the very first time.

I didn't know where I was going, all that I knew was that I had been gone for three days, fifteen hours, and thirty seven minutes. Now thirty eight minutes. I was leaving home and my family, and Jacob... Because I felt like I never really fit in with them, sure, I was the daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen, but I was nothing like them whatsoever. I had an over creative imagination according to Edward. And that was okay with me, my imagination was what kept me from pulling all my hair out.

I am sixteen, going on seventeen and currently am a runaway. Why, you may ask? Not sure. I think I'm running from the pain of being different...? I was never normal. And I accepted that, but the people around me, they didn't. Nobody did. And I was my self's best friend for a long time, I still think I am. I'm not lonely or alone for that matter, just... a little misguided, I guess. My mind wondered to Jacob. I couldn't explain to you in words how much I loved him. Not only as his girlfriend, but his friend. He and I were the best-es buddies since I was in diapers. But Jacob was really never enough, or was too much? I didn't know.

I walked for miles as I thought. This kinda reminded me of the movie Forest Gump. Forest had walked for years only to stop for food and to use the bathroom, it was unbelievable really, the amount of walking you could do. Impossible, I had thought at first. Until I was trying it on my own. I was getting mad at myself. For doing this. I knew what I would leave behind, all the worrying and depression that this would cause my family. All the pain from not knowing what happened to me. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I walked into my daughter's room and she was nowhere to be found. I just wished I could fit in, so I wouldn't have to run and things could be better. And there was no turning back now, my decision was permanent. And I was officially on my own.

It was pitch black already, and I had no clue where I was. I would find out later though. I walked through an alley and behind a dumpster. I slid down against the brick wall, the smell of trash strong and toxic as I inhaled an exhaled. But I didn't mind. I had depended on alleys and dumpsters, they hid me while I rested. I didn't have money, or food, and no clue as to what I was planning to accomplish other than the fact that I had accomplished becoming a runaway. I had decided to depend on blood for my source of food, and I would have to survive with the clothes on my back. And, even though that wasn't enough for me, I was oddly fine with it. It didn't really bother me that I didn't have anything. I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep, I couldn't answer any of the questions that ran through my head. Was this a good idea?

The bright sun had woken me up. The thing that was wrong with that? The bright sun. It was actually sunny! I got up on my feet and glanced up at the sky. Blue as ever and white thin clouds drifted with the light breeze that hit me. I smiled. This seemed like a miracle. But then I thought. If it was sunny, I was definitely not in Forks anymore. I started to walk, the sun luring me in. I was surrounded by fields of flowers, grassy hills and clear blue streams of water. Apple trees and oak trees, birds that whistled a tune of happiness. Deers eating the grass and the sun. The bright sun. I was somewhere else.

I looked around in bewilderment, my eyes wide at the beautiful sight, I turned around and made a complete circle. My heart ached, but not from pain, but from the breath taking sight of this... wonderland. I started to run and spin and yell out. The biggest grin was plastered on my face and my eyes sparkled with joy. I spent my whole day exploring the wonderland and feeding the animals. They, for some reason, liked me and weren't afraid of me. I traveled for hours and came across volcanoes and dragons, and to tropical beaches with dolphins and whales. Meadows with gigantic red mushrooms, surrounded by tall grass, unicorns and horses. And every kind of mythical creature that could ever exist. I rode on the horses and sailed the purple sea with a sailboat I found under a orange tree. I was worn, but so... alive. This is what they meant by adventure. The adventure of a life time.

I yawned and stretched my arms out, my head resting against the bark of an oak tree, the shade providing low light for me to rest my eyes in dimness. I was tired...

And never turning back.

This was my life. I was Renesmee Cullen. And so much more than what I thought I was, I could imagine a whole world full of anything and everything I longed for, that's what made me... me. I was free in my mind, and restricted in reality, running in the day light, and dreaming at dusk. I felt alive, though I had absolutely nothing. With grace in my heart, imagination in my head, freedom in my soul, and spirit in my blood: I was living.


End file.
